


In which Hermann forgets rest and calculus

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, sickeningly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Newt has to remind his stubborn, sleep-deprived boyfriend to take care of himself. Sasha is intimidating as heck. (inspired by a friend musing what could cause Hermann to forget basic calculus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Hermann forgets rest and calculus

"Newton, could I request your assistance?"

"Sure thing man, whattaya need?"

"I’m having some difficulty finding the derivative of this equation." Hermann frowned at the paper in front of him.

"And you want  _me_  to try it? I only took a couple years of… hang on…” Newt picked up Hermann’s pencil and began scrawling a string of messy calculations. “Oh hey, there we go!”

Newt allowed himself only a moment of pride before fixing a critical eye on Hermann. He should have been able to solve a problem like that in his sleep, and from the looks of things, he may have been trying. The trash can was half-filled with disposable coffee cups, and his eyes were red with dark rings beneath them. His hair, always awful but usually _neatly_ awful, looked like it hadn’t seen a comb in days.

"Hey, you alright buddy?"

Hermann closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I… am not. My brain feels fuzzy.”

"Do you need to take a nap or something, clear your head?" Newt massaged gently at the base of Hermann’s neck. "You’ve been working hard lately."

Hermann’s eyes snapped open with a look of exhausted resolve. “No. If I take a nap now, I won’t get these calculations finished in time to hand in my report to Marshall Pentecost.”

"You’re hardly getting any calculations finished now. When did you last sleep anyway?"

"I believe it has been…" Hermann paused, visibly calculating. "… 51 hours."

The hand on Hermann’s neck abruptly stilled. “ _Three days_?!” Newt squeaked.

"Hardly more than two."

"Who cares about semantics, dude, your brain  _needs sleep_.”

"These calculations for the Marshall are top priority—"

"Your health is top priority! I’ll write you a fucking doctor’s note for the calculations, okay?"

"Oh that’s rich coming from someone who refuses to take medication to restore his brain’s natural balance because it ‘slows him down’."

The expression on Newt’s face faltered, and Hermann knew in a fuzzy sort of way that he’d said something wrong.

"Okay,  _ouch_ , that was rude, and I’m gonna make you feel really bad about it when you’re awake enough to appreciate it. But for now—” Here he scooped Hermann into his arms like he would a small child. “—your bony ass is going to bed.”

"Wh— Newton!" Hermann spluttered, throwing his arms around Newt’s neck and holding tight as though the ground had suddenly turned to snakes. Newt laughed.

"You can relax,  _schatzi,_  I’ve got you. I’m a rockstar, remember?” He pressed his hip against a buzzer and the lab door whooshed open.

"Newton Geiszler, I insist you put me down this instant. What if someone were to see—"

"To where are you taking our angry science friend?" interrupted an inquisitive Russian voice. Sasha had just appeared around the corner, followed shortly by Aleksis. The amusement evident on their faces was met with mortification on Hermann’s.

"Oh, he uh," Newt cleared his throat. "His leg isn’t doing so good, so, I’m taking him to get some rest."

Sasha nodded solemnly. “You want Aleksis or I could carry him?”

Hermann’s grip tightened minutely around Newt’s shoulders. Newt squeezed back reassuringly. “Nope, I’ve got him! Although, uh, if you could get his cane?” He tilted his head in the direction of the lab.

"Aleksis?" Sasha prompted. The hulking man nodded and started towards the lab. Sasha returned her attention to the small scientists. "So Hermann, this is why you have not come to Unpopular Table in three days?"

"Ah, yes, in part," Hermann lied carefully. "I’ve been quite occupied with a set of calculations…"

"No no, you must take care of yourself first,  _myshka._  The numbers will wait for you.” Sasha ruffled Hermann’s hair fondly, and Newt thought gleefully that he had hit the jackpot of Hermann facial expressions.

Just then Aleksis returned with Hermann’s cane, and the four of them marched down the corridors in a solemn line, the two Russians acting as bodyguards “so they will not push against the doctor’s leg,” Sasha explained. Hermann was almost completely passed out by the time they reached his quarters, but before Newt could take him inside, Sasha stopped him and gave him a pointed look.

"You take care of our little  _myshka,_  okay? It is good that with you he is not always so angry.”

Newt swallowed. Their relationship wasn’t a secret by any means, but this was the first time the Kaidanovskys had acknowledged it. “I try!” he squeaked, hoping he sounded less terrified than he felt.

Sasha seemed appeased. “Good.  _Spokoynoy nochi_ , little scientists.”

When she and Aleksis had gone, Newt slumped slightly against the door to Hermann’s quarters. “Don’t let Sasha intimidate you,” Hermann’s muffled voice offered from the general area of his shoulder. “She’s mostly bark and no bite.”

"Are you sure?" Newt asked shakily, pushing the door open with his foot and carrying Hermann towards the bed. "Because I’m pretty sure she could bite me in half."

"Hmm, likely." As soon as Newt set him down and got his shoes off, Hermann pulled the covers over himself, not bothering even to remove his slacks. "But I’m sure you won’t give her any reason to."

Newt quickly shucked off his own jeans and overshirt and slipped into bed behind Hermann. “Well that’s reassuring.”

Hermann rolled over and cupped Newt’s face gently. “This should be,” he whispered, and pressed several slow, sleepy kisses to his partner’s lips until he was quite asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Spokoynoy nochi_ = Goodnight  
>  _Myshka_ = little mouse; a term of endearment


End file.
